Redline
by TRikiD
Summary: The nitrous in his blood not only gave him the ability to go fast, but it also poisoned his heart. Theo slowly descends into madness, as his mind is corrupted by wrath and revenge. And as a raging fire burns within, Theo is determined to prove what he is truly capable of. No matter the cost.


Redline

Chapter 1 - Theo's New Powers

It was all just a splitting headache. A painful, red blur. Theo remembered falling off of a bridge because of a damn semi-truck, and then literally landing right in the middle of a race. Next thing he knew, he was passed out in the middle of a concrete street, baking in the hot sun. But he quickly noticed something was off…he was moving, for instance.

When Theo finally gathered his senses, he looked down to find that he was slowly being carried off on the backs of four beetles.

"Ah! Hey, hey, hey! Get outta here! Not dead, _not_ dead!" Theo exclaimed while jumping off of the beetles, which crawled all over him before reluctantly leaving their meal. Just the thought of the insects made the snail shudder, especially after having crawled all over him.

But then the ominous caws of crows circling above alerted the snail of even more danger, so he quickly looked around for a safe way out of the ditch. Luckily, he found a few empty boxes of Chinese food, and took cover under one of them to avoid the hungry eyes of the crows.

* * *

When Theo finally got back home, he immediately headed into the garage and closely examined his reflection in the hubcap of an old car.

"Alright…I'm ok," Theo chuckled and sighed in relief, checking over himself one last time. But out of nowhere, his eyes twitched and flickered on like bright lights, taking him by great surprise.

"Well, that's a tad queer." After flashing his lit up eyes all over the garage, Theo wanted to see what would happen if he turned them towards each other; only to immediately regret it when the bright lights burned his eyes.

Theo cried in pain and rolled back a bit to shake the pain off, and it seemed to turn off the lights in his eyes as well. But he accidentally bumped into a wall and activated a loud car alarm, so he hysterically started begging the alarms to stop…but his efforts only made it worse, and his eye lights came back on, too.

So, after beating his shell against the wall a couple times, Theo finally got the alarms to stop and his lights off, as they deactivated with a little chirp. Theo had no idea what was going on with him and why, but he did not like it.

* * *

To try and calm down and get back with his usual schedule, Theo headed out to a meeting in the garden, and he arrived just in time for his brother, who was giving the speech, and everyone started clapping their eyes together.

Theo sighed and rolled his eyes before joining in, only to suddenly activate another new feature, and his mouth opened wide while playing RUN-D.M.C.'S "It's Tricky." All of the other snails immediately turned their heads in shock and confusion, as the music eventually stopped and Theo's eyes stopped twitching and his mouth closed.

But when the commotion was over, Theo looked around and chuckled nervously while shuffling away. But as he retreated out into the front yard to figure this out, the radio-like feature started coming back and played even more random songs.

And by the time it finally stop, Theo reached the drive while playing Snoop Dogg's "Drop it Like it's Hot."

"Oh, finally…" Theo groaned in exhaustion and slithered out onto the concrete, but he turned in fright when he realized that the infamous Shell Crusher was fast approaching. He screamed as a bright red light illuminated from within his shell, and the next thing he knew, he was on the other side of the driveway with a smoking red trail behind him, completely unharmed.

Neither Theo nor the Shell Crusher knew what just happened, but the kid was persistent and immediately drove backwards to try and crush him again. But Theo felt his heart racing and a raging fire in his veins, as the swirl in his shell lit up bright red again, and his clumsily skidded across the driveway once more.

Both the Shell Crusher and Theo saw what happened this time, and both couldn't believe what they just witnessed. But that only made the child even more persistent to kill the snail, so he glared down at him and drove towards him; though, started to feel another new feeling inside, and that feeling was rage.

He didn't notice it at first, but his eyes went from icy blue to blood red, as he grinned evilly and sped off the driveway and into the grass, leading the Shell Crusher towards the fence around the backyard. Theo purposely ran straight into a loose board and knocked it out of place, so that the Shell Crusher could ram his front wheel into the new hole.

As the child started to laugh, thinking he finally had the snail where he wanted him, he was proved wrong when Theo slithered down the board and onto the front wheel of his tricycle, and spun the wheel forward with his super speed, sending the tricycle speeding backwards all over the lawn while he remained in one spot on the spinning wheel.

And just as Theo planned, he gave the snot-nosed kid a taste of his own medicine, and smashed the tricycle against the doorstep, sending him flying back into the door hard enough to break his arm. But even after the Shell Crusher was taken out and went inside to cry to his mother, the tricycle kept going and Theo quickly lost control, as he was now heading right for the meeting in the tomato garden.

Before Theo knew it, most of the snails had tucked and rolled before he crashed the tricycle into the tomato garden, destroying most of its vegetables and even fatally injuring a few snails.

"Whoa…that was…" Theo breathed in awe, as he safely hopped down from the wheel and grinned maniacally again, "Awesome."

"You're fired!" Carl exclaimed in anger.

"Oh, I'm fired? Well, guess what, old man! I never wanted this crap job anyway!" Theo snapped, his eyes still red and flashing to emphasize his point.

"No, c'mon, Theo! I'm sure Carl will let you back in!" Chet begged and quickly approached their manager.

"Not exactly. When I said 'you', I meant _both_ of you!" Carl angrily protested and slithered away, glaring daggers back at the brothers.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Theo flatly pointed out, which angered his brother even more.

"All my life, I've defended you, covered for you, stood up for you, apologized for you—and _this_ is what I get in return?!" Chet growled threateningly, unknowingly attracting the attention of a crow perched on the roof, "What were you thinking?! Did you seriously have ta go and toot your own horn?!"

"Actually, now that you mention it-."

"It was a rhetorical question!"

Out of nowhere, a giant pair of claws swooped down and scooped up Chet, carrying him up into the sky as the helpless snail curled into his shell.

"Hey, drop my brother, you feathered bitch!" Theo scolded at the top of his lungs, becoming a red blur as he chased after the crow and his brother. And as he followed the crow through the city, he remembered his new ability to incredibly fast. One thing was for sure: Theo was _never_ going slow again.

* * *

 **Yeah, we all know how this is gonna end...sorta.**

 **So, yes, this is basically a semi-AU where Turbo is infused with red nitrous instead of blue, and turns evil. I'm psyched:3**

 **Also, I own nothing except the art. Turbo is rightfully owned by DreamWorks Animation Studios. Please, support the official release.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
